Adventurous Soul
by Tobilas
Summary: I was born and raised on the world you summoners love and know; Earth. This is a tale of what happens when someone ends up in a world where they don't belong... (Rated M for: Adult/Sexual Themes, Graphic Violence, possible Lemons, various other subjects.)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N; **Greetings everyone! I've decided that I'm also going to start working on a second fanfiction in conjunction with my current one; The Fated Summoner. I'll try to update this one on a regular basis, but I don't think the updates will be coming as often until I finish my first fanfiction. Anyway, this story is told from the first person point of view of an OC, and there will be lemony/explict content as a fair warning (I felt the urge to challenge myself to write a fanfiction with M rated topics, instead of the usual lighthearted, almost-but-not M rated stuff), so if you don't like that stuff and you read it later on, not my fault for not paying heed to the warning (there is a reason this is rated M). Anyway, that's enough of the warnings. Enjoy the story, and please R&R. I would rather like to see/read the thoughts of readers.

~ Tobilas Dawnseeker

* * *

**- Chapter 1: A beginning and an end. -**

**"Logging in... Loading..."**

I read aloud. I stretched, and took the quick 7 second intermission to lean back in my chair and relax. I gently brush my blue-green tinted bangs out of my eyes, so I can see the home screen. Oh, pardon me. My name is Mellia. Mellia Merrodyne. Interesting last name, isn't it? I have no idea where the hell it originated from. Ah, yes. You must be wondering what is loading up for me? It's the newest game I've meant to play. It's called "League of Legends." Perhaps you've heard of it? Perhaps not. Either way, this is a tale of well... Interesting events. What happens, I warn you now, is not for the faint of heart. There will be plenty of times of where I go into graphic discussion, both through violent actions, language and adult content. I figure I should warn you now, before you read too much into this.

I should probably explain what I look like too. Not very nice to talk about yourself, and have the person you're telling not know what you look like. I have blue-green hair, obviously dyed. My hair falls down my back like a waterfall, similar to how long Irelia's hair is. But a tad bit longer than that, I assume. I have azure eyes, and I'm about... Last time I measured myself, I was about 5'8". I'm also lightly tanned, like Nidalee is.

Anyway, it's October 29th, 2012. Two days 'til Halloween. Yeah, I know, cliché beginning; events happen right before a holiday, etc, etc. Call it cliche if you'd like, but this is a true story of what happened to me. I had the house to myself for a full week and a half as well. My mother and father were off on a relaxing cruise down in the Caribbean, or somewhere like that. So, Season 2's about to end, so I hopped on my account. I was planning on hitting 1500 in Solo queue, as I was at 1460. Only another 3-4 wins, and I was set. I would have that beloved Janna skin for this season. Or, y'know. So I had planned. I queue up in a match, and interestingly enough, there's no queue timer. The champion select immediately opens up. I don't have a chance to accept or decline the match. Before I know it, there's only one champion available on my list.

This is where things get a bit freaky first off. Everyone but I was already locked in. There was no summoner names. There was no champions selected. To me, it looked like I was the only one with a champion selected. On top of that, the champion I had selected... Rather, was only able to choose... Was myself. Yes. I, Mellia Merrodyne, was suddenly a champion of the League of Legends.

**"I must have... accidentally fallen asleep in the queue... I was really tired when I came home from school today."** I told myself. Yeah, that's it. I had just fallen asleep. This was just a bad dream. No. No it really wasn't. With a blinding flash, and the sound effects announcing that the match had begun, I was pulled into the world of the League. That is. I was forcefully pulled into Summoner's Rift, for a Ranked Match. When I had no idea what the fuck I was doing.

* * *

**"Gaah!"** I shouted, faceplanting onto the spawning platform. I gently stood up, and looked around, blinking uncertainly. This was indeed the League of Legends 5v5 map, Summoner's Rift. I was on the Blue team, and my lord, was this place stunning in my eyes. I turn around, and come face to face with my teammates.

**"..? You are... our fifth?"** A blue, bald man asks me. He was Ryze, the Rogue Mage. That's who he had to be.

**"This must have been a screw up with the summoning... This is rather unfortunate..."** A woman, with shorter white hair concurs. I'm presuming that's Riven, the Exile. She takes a step closer towards me, and looks up and down my person. I can't help but feel myself blushing, at both the attention and the woman standing infront of me. I was... Curious about the same gender as myself, but I wasn't THAT curious. What really set me off, was the woman with the rather large sheriff's hat, and beautiful long blue hair. Her gaze pierced through me like her bullets. Her name was Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, and she was garbed in her Officer skin. She took a few simple strides towards me, and smiled slightly.

**"You are my support for this game. Are you fine with this?"|** She asked. Everything about her was attractive in my eyes. Her delicate face, her curved body... Again, curious, but NOT that curious. I nod slowly, unable to form coherent sentences, without fear of jumbling up my words. The last person, a man completely garbed in blue... tights? ninja armor? nodded towards me. That must be Shen, the Eye of the Twilight. It was... breathtaking, seeing my team here.

**"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!"** The announcer called out, as Shen nodded towards the direction of the Blue Ancient Golem.

**"Ryze, Riven. Let us be off. I wish to be there, on the off chance they invade."** Shen said, as he ran off towards the Blue Golem, wearing cloth armor and five health pots dangling from his belt. Ryze tossed his Mana crystal into the air, and pocketed it as he ran after Shen. Riven merely equipped her cloth armor as well, and took five health pots as well. I looked at Caitlyn, who was just tightening the laces on her boots, and was attaching her health potions to her belt. I was actually in luck; supporting was my best role. I quickly ran over to the shopkeeper, and bought myself a Faerie charm, 3 wards, and two health potions. In a flash, Caitlyn and I had sprinted off towards the bottom lane.

**"So, just who are you? I do not recall you being on the Champion roster..."** Caitlyn asked me. I could feel there was a bit of disappointment in her voice, as I looked away sadly.

**"My name is Mellia Merrodyne. I -was- a simple summoner until recently... And then I became a champion, without any indication. Do you feel like I'm going to let you down?"** I asked Caitlyn, as Caitlyn shook her head, and flashed me a charming smile.

**"I do not. I feel that you will be a great asset to our team. I haven't the faintest idea what you are capable of, but I suppose we shall find out soon enough. Our opponents are Varus and Taric. Be wary. They will shatter your defenses in an instant."** Caitlyn forewarned me, as she set a trap down in the enemy bushes.

**"Minions have spawned!"** The announcer cried out, as Caitlyn took a few steps back, and stood beside me, near the turret.

**"Middle is Ryze against Ahri. Top is Riven against Irelia. The Jungle is Shen against Sejuani."** Caitlyn told me. **"Their ganking powers are stupidly good. Be wary of Sejuani's-"** she began, as I held up a hand.

**"Sejuani's mace, that can freeze us all in place for two seconds. I know. As well as Ahri's Charm, and Irelia's true damage from her hiten style. Varus' abilities can also destroy a certain percentage of my health, and Taric can majorly boost Varus' armor, attack damage and ability power."** I tell Caitlyn, as the Sheriff smiles and nods.

**"Good. You are well informed, at the least. Very well, shall we begin the battle?"** She asked, as the minions ran past us.

**"Yeah, there's no sense in waiting around!"** I say, as I look over my abilities while Caitlyn begins taking shots at the minions. Apparently, my summoner abilities had been converted into lesser abilities. I was able to either help my allies' strength Surge, or I was able to slightly drain my opponent's strength and Exhaust them. I was able to also use a combination of Heal and Clarity, but the cooldown on that was similar to Soraka's base cooldown of 20 seconds. I would also grant a Barrier to my allies... And for my Ultimate, I was able to lock an opponent in place for 2 seconds. They were also silenced for 1.5 seconds after the duration, working wonders on the Ability Power champion...

Minutes passed, and Varus had yet to shoot an ability at Caitlyn. On numerious occasions, Taric had stunned the young sheriff, only to find his abilities did no damage after I healed Caitlyn to full health. I had targeted Varus on multiple occasions with my Exhaust ability, feeling that was a better choice, and allowing Caitlyn to score that Headshot of hers when she needed to.

**"First blood!"** finally called out across the arena. A picture of Shen and Riven appeared, as Sejuani appeared to be the slain one. Caitlyn smiled, and dropped a trap just behind Varus. Perhaps the Archer had not seen it, but he stepped straight into it, and found himself stunned and locked in place. Caitlyn unloaded her full prowess into the oncoming barrage, landing a perfect Piltover Peacemaker on Varus' chest, as she took aim at his body, with her final ability; Ace in the Hole. I heard Taric flash, attempting to take the bullet for his lane partner. He knew even with his Heal, he wasn't going to be able to save Varus. I held out my hand, as purple blocks surrounded Taric, and locked him in place, while the bullet whizzed past his face and found it's way to Varus' heart.

**"An enemy has been slain!"** Varus fell to his knees, as Caitlyn took three shots at Taric, one of them being a headshot, forcing him to fall back.

**"Excellent job, Mellia. That was a good use of your... Ultimate ability?"** Caitlyn asked me, as I nodded slowly. I was still blushing from being near her... Until I saw a pink heart flying at her.

**"Caitlyn, watch out!"** I cried out, throwing up a barrier around her, as the pink heart impacted her. Mid and Top had called no MIAs, since they last left lane. Caitlyn's eyes widened, as she realized what the late MIAs meant... Varus' fellow champions were pissed that Caitlyn and I had defeated him.

**"Bristle, attack!"** The Amazonian warrioress, known as Sejuani, cried out, as she hurled her mace at us. I clapped my hands together, as I healed and restored Caitlyn's mana. At the last second, Caitlyn snapped out of Ahri's Charm, and managed to fire her 90 Caliber Net to the right, propelling her out of Sejuani's ultimate's explosion range. I ran to the left, Surging myself to increase my movement speed. I dove for the floor, as the mace just flew over my head. But that wasn't enough to save either of us from the final threat; Irelia. The Captain of the Ionian guard bladesurged at Caitlyn, activating her Hiten Style, as she began to claw and slash at Caitlyn. There was nothing I could do to stop the onslaught. I had no abilities left at this point... Or did I?

Without thinking, I ran at Irelia, holding my hand out. **"Exhaust!"** I shouted, as a reddish cylinder surrounded her. A massive barrier began to appear around Caitlyn, as Ahri dashed at us, with three fireballs encircling her. What she hadn't remembered was that our Jungler was Shen. SHEN. The master of cockblocking a kill. Shen appeared by Caitlyn's side, and Shadow Dashed at Sejuani and Ahri, catching them both in his dash, and pulling them towards our turret. Shen threw his Vorpal Blade, and marked Ahri as the designated target, as Caitlyn started taking shots at her. I thought we were fine... Until I remembered that I had forgotten about Irelia. I turned to my left only to feel the impact of Irelia's blades impaling my chest. It wasn't enough to kill me, but my lord, did it HURT! Her other two blades dug in my shoulder blades, which is what I assumed to be her Equilibrium Strike ability. I stumbled back, as blood began to flow out of my body like a damned fountain. My vision began to get a little bit blurry. And Sejuani saw this as an opportunity to strike. I turned forward, and the last thing I saw before my vision went black was the sight of a boar charging towards me...


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N;**Well, second chapter's here. It's a tad bit shorter than the first one, but it's more based on getting some events going. I mean, I like making chapters long and trying to make them mildly entertaining, but sometimes, it's better just to throw out plot and call it a day. Either way, hope you enjoy the second chapter, and keep R&Ring.

P.S. I may have made Ahri come on a little... strong in this chapter. But for every story and every viewpoint, there is another interpretation.

_~ Tobilas Dawnseeker_

* * *

**"You have been slain."**

I opened my eyes twenty seconds later, and found myself looking at the light blue sky. I was back at the Platform, with my wounds patched up for now. I sat up, as a blurry vision of Riven knelt beside me, and offered out a hand to help me up.

**"I'm really, really sorry..."** Riven said, with her usual calm voice. **"It's my fault Irelia came down and attack you so both ... I should have reported her as missing..."** Riven shook her head, and I took her hand and stood up with her help. I placed a slightly shaking hand on her shoulder and smiled.

**"It's alright."** I replied, my voice becoming slightly cheery again.** "I should have paid attention in the first place. My God does she hurt."** I look over my figure once more. The cuts in my clothes had been mended up by magic, and I looked exactly as I had when I first arrived here. Without a second thought, I upgraded my Faerie Charm into a Philosopher's stone, and looked at Riven.

**"It wasn't in vain though. Caitlyn got a triple kill from that, not counting Varus. Shen got three assists as well, so your partner pretty much has this in the bag... At least, for now."** Riven said softly, as she looked me up and down, trying to make sure I wasn't injured anywhere. I felt Riven's eyes lock on to mine, and I looked away slightly. A light hand gently rubbed my head, as Riven ran back to her lane. I shook my head slightly, clearing my head of my thoughts, and I sprinted back to bottom lane. It took me a few moments, but I fell back to the turret. Caitlyn knelt in the bush and took aim with her sniper rifle. All I watched was a single bullet fly towards Varus, and push him down to critically low health. I saw Varus' lips move, possibly to curse Caitlyn, as he began to recall back to base.

**"Alright, I'm going to go re-ward the river... I don't want an enemy team gank again..."** I mutter quietly, as I run up towards the river, just running past the bushes. I set the ward down in front of my feet, and stand still for a moment, watching the water ripple out around me. It was strange. I felt at peace in this world, like this was a place I actually wanted to be in. Of course, maybe that's because death in the Rift isn't permanent. You die, your Summoner feels exceptional pain, and then he or she resummons you, then you go off to fight another battle or a few if you're pretty good. Perhaps I shouldn't have gotten lost in my thoughts however. I just remembered that Ryze still had yet to call "return" on Ahri, and I remembered it a bit too late. I brought my head up, as I felt a light, fluffy pink heart fly straight into my face. I didn't have a say in it, but I felt my body moving towards the location of the heart.

I took slow careful steps in front of the Dragon pit. Slender hands wrapped themselves around my eyes, as a flirty, female voice whispered in my ear; **"Guess who, cutie?"** I tumbled forward, holding my hands out in front of me, ready to cast a spell. My face flushed red, as I saw Ahri walking towards me, her hips swaying in an exaggerated manner. It was clear she was doing this of her own volition. There was absolutely no way her summoner would ask her to do something as awkward as this, and I'm sure it's against some... summoner's code to do said actions...

**"Afraid of little ol' me? I promise you, I don't bite... Much."** She said, taking more steps towards me. My body was paralyzed with fear. I knew if I ran down, or if I even shouted, Caitlyn would immediately run up and help me. But would she make it before I was slain, again? I backed up to the edge of the bush, as Ahri tackled me into it. We tumbled back, and I ended up being pressed against the wall, as she flashed me her most charming and sweet smile. It almost felt like she was trying to... seduce me? On the battlefield? More importantly, another FEMALE?! I struggled against the wall, as Ahri pushed her body against me. I started to feel like I was melting into those amber golden eyes of hers. **"What's wrong, Champion? Don't you trust me? I won't do anything to harm you..."** She said, as her face came a little closer to mine. She slowly closed her eyes, mere inches away from my face, as a strange looking bullet impacted it's way into Ahri's rib cage, sending her sprawling across the river. Blood slowly dripped from her wound, as she snarled at Caitlyn. I looked to my left, as Caitlyn stood there, clearly unimpressed with Ahri's actions, especially on the battlefield. I nodded to Caitlyn, and turned to the right, ready to lock Ahri in place, as the foxy lady was gone. I put two gentle fingers to my lips, and shook my head.

A half an hour passed, and we eventually pushed to their nexus after many hard fought and bloodied battles, and shattered it with a resolute slash from Riven. A white flash engulfed us all, as the ten champions appeared in a strange, barren room, completely covered in purple. Two gates that appeared to be made of Iron, but were made something completely stronger were the only things in this room that weren't purple... Or bleak.

**"This is the Summoning Room. This is where we are transported to before and after a match. It allows us some time to talk to our fellow champions, and prepare ourselves physically and mentally before the battle begins. Summoners often refer to this as the "connection" part of the match."** Riven informed me, as my gaze fell to Ahri, and her alone. Caitlyn and Riven were alluring in their own beauty, but Ahri... After that match, something about her had changed me. Was I... interested in her? No. Nononono. I'm NOT interested in the same sex... Especially a fictional character at that. But she had other things planned for me, and she was certainly aroused with myself. I couldn't help but stare at her, amazed by how confident she was in herself as she walked over towards me in a sultry fashion, and placed her hands on my shoulders.

**"Well, well. For a cute little champion you sure pack a punch. How would you like to finish what we started..? I was enjoying getting cozy with you..."** She offered me, in a very hushed whisper. I felt my face turning crimson red, as she gently kissed my cheek. **"There are so many..."** She paused, and seductively whispered in my ear; **"Pleasures... that I could give to you..."** With a wink and a blown kiss towards me, she spun around and took off towards the now opened gates on opposite sides of the area. I felt myself tense up, and slowly started feeling like I... desired her? Desire a fictional woman, in a fictional world? This is just... outrageous! And not as outrageous as Taric's gems! While I was lost in my thoughts though, Caitlyn gently placed a hand on my face, and turned my face to face hers.

**"Do NOT. And I repeat; NOT. Fall for that girl's "charms". She's just going to use you and abuse you in an attempt to satisfy her urges."** Caitlyn began, and caught my glazed over eyes. She shook her head slightly, **"Never mind. It would appear my words fall upon deaf ears, as much as I am loathe to say it. I trust you'll make the right decision, Mellia. Just do think about what that fox intends to do to you. I saw more than lust in her eyes when I took my shot today..."** I nodded slightly, acknowledging Caitlyn's warning. I was amazed with Caitlyn, at the time. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also fairly kind and considerate to others. In truth, I was frightened of what happened today. Not once had I ever been confronted so... forcefully. However, that near kiss was the last thing on my mind. I needed a place to stay, and it was nearing night time. There appeared to be no signs of returning home to Earth anytime soon, so I might as well enjoy what time I have here. I exited through the Iron gate on the south side, and began to head towards the dorms.

It took me around a half hour to find the dorms. The dorms were at least 7 floors high, no idea how many rooms deep. Someone was waiting for me there. She was sitting down on a wooden bench in front of the dorms. I suppose she heard me coming, as her fluffy fox ears suddenly perked up at my arrival. "Well, it took you long enough..." A flirting voice called out to me. My heart started to pound, as I began to back up slowly. I'd rather take my chances with the streets of a city than spend a night in the same room as her; the nine-tailed fox, Ahri. However, I suppose she had caught me backing up, and merely began to walk towards me. Once more, my body was overcome with fright. Perhaps this was not fright... but... Something else. Either way, I felt my body growing a weaker and weaker still as Ahri approached me. **"Now, let's get you inside and up to my room so we can have a... private chat..."**


End file.
